Les Innocents
by Rieval
Summary: Parfois, derrière le plus beau des visages se cache le plus terrible des monstres. Oneshot. Amitié McKaySheppard.


**Titre** : _Les innocents_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : Gen – R (juste en raison du thème traité plutôt noir, si vous voulez savoir de quoi il retourne, lisez la NBP, sinon, bonne lecture !).

**Résumé** : parfois, derrière le plus beau des visages se cache le plus terrible des monstres. Oneshot. McKaySheppard friendship.

**Spoiler** : disons, début saison 3.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi mais la canicule pourrait me rendre folle et m'amener à le croire …

_**Maxima debetur puero reverentia**_

_Juvenal, poète satirique romain, 45 après JC-127 après JC, in Satire XIV-47._

**oOo**

Sheppard poussa un juron. Mais où était ce foutu emmerdeur ? Il avait déjà fouillé la moitié du complexe et toujours aucune trace de son astrophysicien fou. Oui, fou, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire le comportement de McKay : il avait définitivement pété un câble ! Sans doute une conséquence de la retombée du stress après leur retour du vaisseau ruche … ouais, stress ou pas, il allait lui dire sa façon de penser et même s'il devait le ramener manu militari, il allait le suivre et faire ce qu'on lui demandait, non de non !

Le complexe était bâti à flanc de montagne face à la mer. C'était une bâtisse imposante, une forteresse de guerre construite par les anciens des millénaires avant l'arrivée des Terriens. Les Palos était le peuple qui résidait ici. Ils avaient perdu, au fil des sélections des wraiths, les connaissances nécessaires pour faire fonctionner une bonne partie des installations mais Giraldos, leur chef scientifique, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour maintenir l'endroit en bon état.

Selon Zelenka qui avait été le premier scientifique envoyé sur Palos, Giraldos était un génie, il avait réussi, par intuition, à reconstruire certaines parties du réacteur permettant au complexe d'être alimenté en énergie. Mais même le génie avait ses limites et Giraldos se trouvait face à plus fort que lui : la nature. L'érosion provoquée par le vent et l'océan menaçait le complexe, à moins que ne puissent être remis en état de fonctionnement, les stabilisateurs identiques à ceux maintenant la Cité d'Atlantis à flot. Elisabeth avait décidé que les Palos feraient d'excellents alliés et que même le génie attitré d'Atlantis pourrait profiter des lumières de Giraldos. En échange de l'aide dudit génie, Giraldos avait promis un accès illimité à la base de données du complexe, et c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là depuis bientôt une semaine.

McKay avait été enthousiaste et Sheppard avait été rassuré. Il avait trouvé l'astrophysicien un peu sur les nerfs depuis leur retour et puis il était encore un peu troublé par le fait que depuis qu'il le connaissait, McKay essayait un peu trop de ressembler à un soldat. Sa place, sa vie était dans un labo pas un P-90 à la main ! Le voir à nouveau absorbé par sa passion première, la science, avait rassuré Sheppard jusqu'à cet après midi.

**Flash back**

_Les Palos étaient des gens accueillants et ils faisaient tout pour rendre la vie des terriens agréables. Ils avaient des quartiers ensoleillés donnant sur l'océan, tout un tas de jeunes Palos se pressaient pour les servir, oui, c'était vraiment la belle vie !_

_John regardait une des serveuses, taille mannequin de longues boucles brunes, il lui envoya son sourire 'vous habitez chez vos parents ?' encore que la réponse était évidente : elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize printemps comme disaient les français. _

_Pas grave, il pouvait se rattraper sur la bouffe, oooooh oui. Tous les mets étaient délicieux et lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche, d'ailleurs il allait goûter ce petit pain dont l'odeur lui chatouillait les narines et …_

_Et Rodney entra en trombe dans la salle._

_« Vous tous, récupérer vos affaires, nous rentrons. »_

_Les scientifiques qui étaient en train de déjeuner tranquillement restèrent un moment silencieux et immobiles._

_« MAINTENANT ! »_

_La douce voix de leur chef les galvanisa et ils se levèrent tous d'un bond._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend se demanda John. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à Ronon qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'enfourner un autre gâteau. Ok, il n'aurait pas d'aide de ce côté ci, du moins pas tant qu'il y aurait encore à manger sur la table. John se leva et se dirigea vers l'équipe de scientifiques qui ramassaient leurs affaires sans oser regarder McKay. Ce dernier rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, les y enfournant presque avec violence. Oho, se dit John, il y a un problème, un méga problème._

_« Rodney, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »_

_Rodney releva la tête et fixa John un moment._

_« Notre mission s'arrête maintenant. Aucun des scientifiques ne touchera aux stabilisateurs ou à toute autre pièce de technologie tant que cet … homme » il prononça le mot comme s'il avait des doutes sur sa véracité, « ne sera pas mis hors d'état de nuire. »_

_Cet homme ? Hors d'état de nuire ? Mais que racontait ce foutu canadien ?_

_« Pardon ? Comment ça vous arrêtez tout ! Je crois que nous avons un traité avec ces braves gens donc … »_

_Et là, McKay explosa, purement et simplement._

_« DE BRAVES GENS ? DE BRAVES GENS ! Mais regardez donc un peu autour de vous Colonel, se peut-il que vous ayez autant de merde que cela dans les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui se passe autour de vous, pour ne pas voir derrière la façade ! »_

_Et avec ça, le leader scientifique d'Atlantis disparut purement et simplement._

**Fin flash back**

John avait été surpris par la véhémence des propos de McKay. Jamais il n'avait vu le scientifique dans cet état de rage et encore moins en train de proférer des gros mots.

Dès que Rodney était sorti de la salle, John avait contacté Elisabeth pour lui parler de son étrange comportement. Les scientifiques n'osaient pas trop reprendre le travail bien que John leur en intima l'ordre ; l'un d'eux lui rappela qu'ils étaient sous les ordres de McKay pas de l'armée. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça une rébellion de scientifiques !

Elisabeth avait insisté pour s'entretenir avec le leader des Palos pour le rassurer. Ce dernier, un homme malingre d'une cinquantaine d'années, arriva escorté de deux conseillers. Pendant que Elisabeth remplissait ses fonctions d'ambassadeur, Sheppard s'était lancé à la recherche de son scientifique préféré.

Et il semblait qu'il avait fini par le trouver. Dehors, sur l'une des passerelles donnant sur l'océan, John distinguait en effet une silhouette familière.

**oOo**

John s'approcha de Rodney à grandes enjambées, bien décidé à lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu un hurlement silencieux ? »

La question prit John au dépourvu. Un hurlement silencieux ? Décidément, de retour sur Atlantis il allait faire en sorte que Carson et Kate s'occupent un peu de McKay, parce que visiblement, il …

« Cet endroit résonne de leur écho … »

_Ooooookay_, procéder avec douceur et prudence. John décida de s'installer près de McKay, par terre.

« Je ne les avais pas entendus depuis … depuis si longtemps … si longtemps. »

John jeta un regard àMcKay. ce dernierétait, il le disait lui-même, un piètre menteur, son visage reflétait toutes ses émotions et celle que John voyait en ce moment était un choc. De la peine. Une peine terrible, presque physique. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si vulnérable. Rodney se mit à parler doucement.

« Nous étions partis deux mois dans le Vermont, en vacances. Mon père avait loué une maison, une villa en fait, avec treize chambres, _treize_ ! » Rodney se mit à rire. « Nous en avons fait le tour Jenny et moi, jouant à cache-cache ou bien aux cow-boys et aux indiens, je me rappelle aussi d'une partie de Superman, bien sûr elle jouait Loïs Lane, ça rendait ma mère complètement folle. Ma mère … elle s'est occupée du jaccusi, et puis du professeur de tennis si ma mémoire est bonne … ce qui ne changeait guère de ce qu'elle faisait à Vancouver. Mon père était banquier … un investisseur … il l'est toujours je suppose. Quelqu'un d'important, c'est ce qu'il nous répétait à longueur de temps. Je crois … non, en fait je suis sûr qu'il ne me détestait pas, je veux dire, il était juste déçu. Ses amis avaient des fils capitaine de l'équipe de Hockey ou de football. De vrais hommes … ça toujours été ça le problème, je n'étais pas un vrai homme. Est-on un homme à 14 ans ? »

John ne dit rien. Quelque chose lui disait que Rodney avait besoin d'être écouté alors il écoutait. McKay ne s'était jamais confié à lui sur son passé, il savait juste qu'il avait une sœur et c'était tout. Ceci dit, lui-même n'avait jamais rien dit sur sa propre histoire …

« Quatorze ans … Jenny en avait onze cet été là. J'étais affreux, je veux dire j'étais tout en jambes et en bras, un vrai gringalet et puis mes cheveux étaient trop fins, et tout ondulés, ridicule. Mais Jenny … Jenny était si belle. Ma mère lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée … et c'était certainement vrai. Lorsque je suis né, l'accouchement a été difficile, 43 longues heures (1) … mais pour Jenny ce fut rapide et sans douleur, magie de la péridurale. Oui, Jenny était magnifique … C'était notre petite fée … tout ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle touchait se transformait en … » Rodney fit un grand geste avec ses mains et poussa un soupir « en je ne sais pas quoi … elle était juste … magique, oui, c'est ça, entre fée et lutin. »

John se sentait mal à l'aise, très, très mal à l'aise. Il avait une petite boule dans la gorge, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Entendre les mots « magie » et « lutin » dans la bouche de McKay c'était comme … comme entendre un wraith dire qu'il s'était converti au végétarisme !

Rodney continuait son récit.

« Mon père avait des amis … des collègues influents, des magnats du pétrole, des propriétaires terriens, bref, le gratin de Vancouver. Il avait invité un couple, les Henderson. Monsieur Henderson était un petit génie des affaires, il venait juste de racheter pour une bouchée de pain, le brevet français de la carte à puce … (2) c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir du nez, non ? »

John hocha la tête et adressa un petit sourire tendu à Rodney.

« Les Henderson … je n'ai pas repensé à eux depuis des années. Ils avaient un fils, Lee. Lee avait 22 ans et était à Princetown. Il était tout ce dont mon père rêvait : athlétique, beau garçon, et bien sûr, Capitaine de l'équipe d'aviron. La fierté de ses parents. Oui, le fils rêvé vraiment … »

Rodney s'arrêta de parler manifestement perdu dans ses souvenirs. John ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il se lever et demander à Rodney de le suivre ou bien …

Rodney se leva soudain et s'adossa à la passerelle, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Ils ne m'ont pas cru, aucun d'eux ne m'a cru … »

La boule dans la gorge de John pris une petite tonne supplémentaire, rendant difficile sa déglutition. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir de quoi parlait Rodney …

« Je leur ai tout dit et ils m'ont traité de menteur … je me rappelle ce qu'à dit ma mère, ma propre mère : « pourquoi t'aurait-il choisi _toi_, alors que Jenny était là ? » … pour elle, je n'étais pas assez _beau_ pour être violé … Si cela avait été Jenny, mes parents l'auraient sans doute crue, mais pas moi … moi je n'étais qu'un adolescent jaloux des succès de Lee … De toute manière, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, mon père ne voulait pas faire de vagues avec un futur investisseur.»

Oh mon Dieu ! _Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu_ … John était toujours assis, incapable de bouger, incapable de réagir. Rodney lui tournait le dos et faisait face à l'océan.

« Ils sont restés trois semaines … »

John ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Sa mâchoire grinça sous la tension qu'il faisait endurer à ses dents. Il avait une furieuse envie de frapper quelqu'un, de préférence ce Lee Henderson, ou les parents de Rodney.

« J'ai hurlé pourtant mais ce devait être des hurlements silencieux … comme Hulric. »

John fronça les sourcils. _Hulric_ ? Un visage rond constellé de tâches de rousseur lui vint à l'esprit. Oh, cet Hulric là. Le gamin, un adolescent d'une douzaine d'années, traînait dans leurs pattes dans le complexe. Il faisait partie de toute cette flopé de jeunes qui … C'est à ce moment là que John eut une révélation. Une flopé de_ jeunes_ … était-ce ce que voulait dire McKay avec son « regardez autour de vous » ?

« _Qui_ ? Dites moi qui Rodney, _qui_ ? »

Rodney fixait toujours l'océan. Il finit cependant par répondre sans se retourner.

« Giraldos. Je l'ai surpris tout à l'heure en train de … en train … il était avec Hulric ! »

La voix de Rodney était proche de l'hystérie. Ok, John en avait entendu assez. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de McKay qui se raidit quelques secondes puis se laissa aller. John le força à se retourner.

« Rodney … » Ce dernier fixait ses pieds. « Rodney, regardez moi … Rodney. »

Rodney finit par lever les yeux.

« Rodney … je vous crois. »

**Six heures plus tard …**

John essaya de trouver une autre position mais ces satanés tabourets étaient de vrais instruments de torture, impossible d'être à l'aise là-dessus, encore moins pendant plusieurs heures. Parce que cela faisait déjà trois bonnes heures qu'il était là, à veiller sur Rodney.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au scientifique. Il dormait paisiblement, et John remerciait les petites pilules roses de Carson pour ça. Il faut dire que le retour sur Atlantis avait été un peu mouvementé. John avait récupéré un Rodney au bord de la crise de nerfs, des scientifiques confus, des coéquipiers sur le pied de guerre et un leader Palos hurlant de rage. Bien sûr, le superbe uppercut qu'il avait lancé à ce brave Giraldos avait fait une assez mauvaise impression.

Après avoir rapidement débriefer Elisabeth sur le pourquoi du comment – en la laissant assez lâchement régler la question du « et maintenant on fait quoi ? » – John était repassé à l'infirmerie pour constater que Carson avait décidé de garder Rodney – qui avait finalement fini dans un état quasi hébété, sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu et de ses propres souvenirs – juste pour la nuit. Il lui avait donné un léger sédatif pour l'aider à dormir.

Rodney gémit dans son sommeil et John se pencha vers lui.

« Shhhhhh Rodney, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité. »

Il murmura encore quelques banalités, destinées plus à le rassurer lui que Rodney. Parce qu'il avait peur, lui le grand et fabuleux Lt Col John Sheppard décimateur de wraiths avait peur. Il avait peur de demain, il avait peur de faire face à cette vérité.

Qu'allait-il faire lorsque Rodney serait réveillé ? Que dit on à quelqu'un qui a vécu ça ? Quelqu'un qui y a survécu …

John soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Il espérait qu'il trouverait les mots. Rodney était son ami … son meilleur ami. Il n'en n'avait pas eu depuis le collège. C'était précieux un meilleur ami.

John sourit. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait dire, ou comment il allait se comporter mais il savait que les choses se passeraient bien. Des amis peuvent tout se dire, tout se confier … il prenait brutalement conscience de ce que venait de faire Rodney.

Jamais personne ne lui avait fait une telle confiance.

La prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui ouvrirait son cœur à McKay.

**Fin !**

**Warning** : Cette fic' aborde la question de la **pédophilie**. Je viens de découvrir que le corps des petites Stacy (7 ans) et Nathalie (10 ans) avaient été retrouvés, et j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fic'. Je crois que vous me connaissez un peu maintenant et vous savez combien la maltraitance des enfants, quelle que soit sa forme, me tient à cœur … Alhenorr m'a expliquée que les enfants décédés en bas âge étaient, au Moyen-Âge, appelés des _innocents_ d'où le titre de cette fic' (et du Cimetière parisien du même nom).

(1) Ma mère a mis 36 heures pour ma sœur aînée !

(2) Héhé, c'est encore une fois Alhenorr qui m'a dit que ce brevet était français. Mon ange est une mine de connaissances !


End file.
